


Djinn

by LunaWolfe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21786646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaWolfe/pseuds/LunaWolfe
Summary: Something's wrong but everytime she gets close to figuring it out, everything rearranges itself. What's going on?
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Pt. 1

The loud intro to “Hot Blooded” snaps Freya awake. “Ugh, Dean. Why the fuck do you have to set the alarm on these stupid clocks like it’s 1975?! We have phones, you know?!” Dean chuckles in the background and tosses a damp towel at her. She sits up with a groan and looks around the room blearily. Sam is camped out at his computer, as always, and Dean is finishing up his shave in the bathroom. They’re always awake before her. She swings her legs over the side of the bed and reaches for yesterday’s jeans, still covered in dead man’s blood that had spilled on her when they attacked the vampire nest. Her shirt is in much the same condition, covered in filth, and honestly, starting to smell. She grimaces.

“That’s it. Before we blow this popsicle stand, I’m doing laundry. We stink, and honestly, I can’t take another 8 hour day in the car with you guys smelling like that.”

Freya claims the two washing machines closest to the door at the laundromat and tosses their clothes in. She hoists herself up to sit on top and read a book while they wash. She’s just gotten to the climax of her story when the lights flicker once, then shut off completely. She looks around, already on alert, when she sees a shadow move in the back corner of the room.

“Shit,” she hisses, jumping down to the ground, and tossing her book on the now still machine. She slides her Glock from the back waistband of her pants and readies herself before calling out, “Who’s there?!” her aim is steady, and she is prepared. Finally, a wispy woman presents herself with a screech, flying right through Freya, knocking the wind out of her, and chilling her to her bones.

“A fucking ghost?! At the damn laundromat?!” Freya exclaims, going to her boot for the iron knife she always keeps on her. When the black cloaked, feeble looking, woman makes another swipe at her, Freya is ready, slicing through the air, and subsequentially the ghost, with her knife. The black cloud of vapor vanishes, and the lights snap back on. The roar of the washing machines is the only noise left in the place. She better call the boys.

“A ghost? Here?” Sam asks, incredulously.

“Yes, Sam. A ghost. Here. A nasty looking bitch that damn near took my head off,” Freya replies, hands on her hips in aggravation.

“Well, there is some weird EMF spikes over here. Sam, head to the library. See what you can find on the place. Frey, me and you are going to salt this place to keep the old bitty at bay until we figure out what the hell is going on,” Dean dictates. Sam nods and grabs the keys tossed at him, while Dean and Freya make their way to the duffle bags they stored by the front doors when they came in.

…

“That should do it. What do you think?” Dean asks a few minutes later, gesturing to the neat circle they had made around the edges of the room.

“Yeah, I think we’re good, except for…” At that moment, Freya notices a break in the circle near the fire exit at the back of the room. She’s making her way to it, when she’s thrown across the room.

“Sonuvabitch!” Dean exclaims, and Freya hears the sound of a shotgun blast. She’d slammed her head painfully against a dryer on her way down, and now everything is doing a little sickening dance in front of her eyes.

“Frey, Sweetheart, you with me?” Dean asks, propping Freya up on the closest dryer.

“Dean, what the hell…”

“She came back. She’s gone for now, and I sealed the circle. How ya feeling?”

“Uhh…” Freya begins, reaching up to gently touch her pounding head. She pulls back bloody fingers. “Not gonna lie, I’ve been better, Dean.”

“I can see that,” he comments, leaning in closer to look at the gash at the back of her skull. “Let’s get you patched up.”

…

“Ella Montgomery. Here it is,” Sam states later that night as they make their way through the graveyard at the edge of town. “She was killed in her home, which used to sit in the same spot as the laundromat is now.”

“Who killed her?” Dean asks.

“No one was ever caught, but it’s believed that her husband killed her when she caught him with the governor’s daughter that was staying with them at the time.” Freya shudders.

“Lovely,” she comments in distaste. She grabs a shovel, shucks her leather jacket, and gets to digging.

…

They’ve finally made it to the coffin itself, when she pops up behind them.

“Sam, look out!” Freya shrieks, just as Ella Montgomery appears behind him, raising her hand. Sam flies through the air, as Freya and Dean look on in horror. The desperate, “Sam!” rips from Freya’s throat, piercing the air.

Freya never sees Sam land, but everything suddenly goes dark, and the words, “Game over!” appear in her vision.


	2. Part 2

“What the fuck?!” Freya gasps, coming back to earth.

“Mmm. Yeah, Baby, does that feel good?” Dean moans, lips against her neck. That’s when she realizes that they’re not in the cemetery. They’re in a bed. In a cheap motel. And Dean is on top of her. Shirtless and horny as fuck.

Now, Freya won’t deny that she’s thought about having Dean on her like this. Many times, in fact. But honestly, what the fuck? What the actual fuck?!

Freya shoves at Dean’s chest, coming to the stark realization that she’s pantless and her bra is doing a very poor job of keeping her modesty up top. She quickly yanks it up, covering her escaped nipple and blushing.

“What’s wrong, Babygirl. Was Daddy going to fast?” Dean asks, concern lacing his face. And Freya swears she chokes on air.

“I…No…Dean, something is wrong here.”

“Wrong? What do you mean, Frey?”

“So, what are you thinking? A spell?” Sam asks a few minutes later, after Dean and Freya had redressed and gotten themselves decent.

“Gabriel,” Freya replies flatly. Dean nods.

“But why?” Sam inquires, taking a seat on the edge of one of the beds in the room.

“I don’t know. All I know is we were in Creede salting and burning a vengeful spirit, and then next thing I know, we’re here. In…”

“Taos,” Dean supplies, offering her a smile.

“Right. Taos. Look, it’s gotta be Gabriel, right?”

“Maybe…”

“Oh, come on, Sam! What’s your idea then? Huh?” Freya challenges.

“Take it easy, Frey. I believe you. And Gabriel is a strong contender, but we should also look into other possibilities.” Sam says placatingly.

Freya takes a deep breath. “You’re right. I’m sorry, Sam.”

“Look, let’s call Cas. Maybe he can give us some insight into where Gabriel is. And then we can have a little heart to heart with the feathery bastard.”

…

Cas nods to you as he makes his way to the small kitchenette with Dean. “Hello, Freya.”

“Hey, Cas,” she replies, going back to her computer research. Sam had headed to the local library to do some research as soon as he could get out of the room.

“I see,” Cas says in that monotone way of his, nodding at Dean’s words. “I will try and locate my brother. Though, he is very difficult to find when he doesn’t want to be found.”

“Maybe he does want to be found,” Freya replies offhandedly.

“What do you mean?” Dean asks.

“He’d have to know he would be our first suspect. And he’d have to know that we’d call Cas in. He wants us to find him.”

“She has a point, Dean,” Cas says, nodding.

“Well, then you shouldn’t have much trouble finding him. So, go on.” With a soft whush, Cas is gone, leaving Freya and Dean alone.

“So, in the other world, me and you…” Dean begins, looking uncomfortable.

“No. We’re not…together.”

“I see…Well, ok then,” he says, standing, and wiping his hands on his jeans.

…

Freya is right in the middle of reading up on djinn, when Cas returns, and her attention snaps to him, almost instantly forgetting about the creatures.

“I believe I found him,” the angel announces as he enters the room. Freya slings her laptop to the bed and stands quickly.

“Where?” Dean asks, looking up from his coffee.

“Las Vegas. There have been some incredible instances there. They were not…Natural.”

“Of course, Gabriel’s in Vegas,” Freya says, rolling her eyes.

“Well, let’s hit the road,” Dean says, standing from the table.

…

“Frey, stay close, Baby,” Dean instructs, before catching himself. “Sorry,” he apologizes.

“It’s ok, Dean. Really,” Freya says, laying a hand on his arm. She has her angel blade gripped in one hand, ready to spring into action if need be. Their goal was only to talk to Gabriel, but who knows how that was going to go, so they were prepared for anything.

“How are we supposed to find him?” Sam asks.

“I have an idea,” Freya replies, leading the charge.

…

Room number 69 looms in front of them. Dean knocks, and Gabriel’s smiling face appears at the door.

“Well, look at you smart cookies. Good job.”

“What the fuck is this, Gabriel?” Freya hisses. Gabriel’s smile widens.

“Whatever do you mean, Little One?”

“Why are you doing this?”

“Am I?” he replies. He gives one last shit eating grin before snapping his fingers.

GAME OVER


	3. Part 3

“Freya! Get down!” Sam shouts, pushing Freya down, just as a glob of Arachne venom shoots right at her face.

“Not fucking again,” Freya growls.

She rolls to her feet and reaches for the machete at her side. Sam is crouched beside her, machete gripped firmly in his large hand.

“You ok?” he asks, breathlessly.

“Hold on,” Freya replies, standing up and striding over to the Arachne, who has Dean cornered. Her footfalls are silent as she approaches. When she’s within distance, she swings the machete, taking the head of the creature off in one clean stroke. Without missing a beat, she turns back to Sam.

“We need to talk.”

…

“So, we’re thinking Gabriel, right?” Sam asks.

“Maybe. Or not. I don’t even know anymore. Where are we this time?”

“San Luis Obispo.”

“Great. Ok. Well, this is the third time that I’ve gotten ‘game over-ed’. And honestly, I’m sick of it. We need to figure it out.”

“Sweetheart, we will. I promise,” Sam assures, rubbing her back gently.

“Sweetheart?” she asks, looking at him with wide eyes.

“I always call you sweetheart. You are my wife, after all.”

“Your w…” Freya chokes. “Wife?!”

“Of course. You don’t remember?”

“Sammy, she just told you she’s not from this time line,” Dean interrupts, sensing the distress coming from his brother.

“Right. Yeah. Of course. Look, I’m just going to go do some research. You…you stay with Dean. And stay safe,” the younger brother says dejectedly, leaning over to peck Freya’s forehead.

“Sam! Wait!” Freya rushes, hurrying to his side. “I’d be lucky to have you,” she swears, lifting onto tiptoe to kiss his cheek. He gives her a small smile.

…

“I’ve got it!” Freya whoops hours later, as she sits at the wobbly kitchen table of their motel room. Dean looks up amused.

“Oh, yeah? What is it, Columbo?”

“Djinn.”

GAME OVER

“NO! What the fuck?! No!” Freya screams. She’s in the Impala, laying stretched across the backseat. Dean swerves violently at her shrieks.

“Frey! What the hell?! Are you alright?!”

“No! It’s a Djinn! We have to wake up! We have to kill it!”

“Sweetheart, calm down. It was a nightmare. We got the witch, ok. It wasn’t a Djinn. You hit your head. But it’s alright. You’re safe,” Dean consoles, rubbing her leg gently.

“No, Dean! You gotta believe me! It’s a Djinn!” Sam and Dean share worried glances between the two of them as Freya continues on with her hysterics.

…

Dean and Sam are not convinced this time like they had been before. After getting Freya calm, they turn the car around and make a beeline for Bobby’s house, assuring Freya that they are going to take care of her. Sam is researching possible spells that would cause insanity. Dean is nervously drumming his fingers on the steering wheel, casting worried glances in the rearview mirror at Freya. And Freya, well Freya is panicking. She has to figure out how to convince the boys that it is a Djinn before it’s too late. But most importantly, she has to make sure that she wakes up. Because she’s not sure they have too long left.

They arrive at Bobby’s near dusk, and Freya is a ball of anxiety by the time they park in the yard. She knows she needs to stay calm, but she also knows that she can’t. The anxiety is fueling her right now. Making her brain fire a million miles an hour. And it helps. It also makes her extremely paranoid, but mostly, it makes her hyper aware how fast the clock is ticking.

Bobby greets them at the door, offering Freya a warm smile and wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

“Let’s get you a drink. I think you need one, Kid,” he instructs, leading her to his library.

…

“Suicide is never the answer,” Freya frets, pacing the floor. Back and forth. She’s in one of Bobby’s upstairs rooms, while the men strategize. Freya knows the solution to a Djinn induced dream. But what if Dean is right? What if it isn’t a djinn? She would be killing herself for nothing. And she would be destroying the Winchesters and Bobby for life.

But she can’t be wrong. Can she? No. She knows she’s right. She knows that this isn’t Gabriel. She knows that this isn’t a spell gone wrong. Her gut is telling her so. So, she knows that there’s only one way to stop it. Reaching under the bed, Freya draws out one of the guns that Bobby keeps hidden around the house. She locks the door, and when she hears Dean’s footsteps coming up the stairs, she knows that she has to hurry.

…

With a gasp, Freya snaps awake. She’s so weak she can barely hold her head up. But she’s awake. And she knows that she’s where she’s supposed to be this time. And the memories come rushing back. The missing teens. The empty grain barn. The djinn.

And there he is, smirking at her from across the dark room, his eyes glowing.

“Well, well. Look who’s awake.” He taunts.

“Why don’t you take these ropes off so I can kick your ass, you blue piece of shit,” Freya hisses weakly. She knows that she’s lost too much blood. And she knows that she’s not going to make it much longer, but this dude really is a fucker, and she’s going to go out with a swear on her lips and flipping him the bird. Cuz dammit, blood or not, she’s a Winchester, and that’s what they do.

The djinn comes closer, blood lust clear in his eyes, and Freya steels herself as much as possible. “Such a dirty mouth for such a sweet girl. Blood like honey.” He licks his lips grotesquely, sniffing her neck. Freya attempts to kick him in the balls, but her body doesn’t have the strength to complete the task, so her leg falls limply in front of her.

Freya sees movement in the corner of her eye and catches sight of a very pissed off Dean. She smiles inwardly and does her best to hold the Djinn’s interest.

“Oh, yeah? Then why didn’t you finish the job? Can’t get it up like you used to, huh? Old age is a bitch, ain’t she?” The djinn grabs her around the throat, and Freya smiles, blood seeping through her teeth. She watches in delight as Dean pierces the djinn with his blood soaked silver blade. And knowing her job is done, she lets herself slip away.

҉

“Where the fuck am I?” Freya grumbles, scrunching her eyes against the bright light.

“Limbo. The in-between. Whichever you prefer,” a voice says. Freya snaps her eyes up. She meets the melted chocolate eyes of a beautiful woman.

“Right. Ok. And who are you?”

“I’m Billie. But that’s not important. What’s important is, it’s not your time, Kiddo. You have to go back. The world needs you.” Freya laughs.

“ ‘The world needs me’? What kind of bullshit is that?”

Billie smiles. “You’ll see. The Big Man has plans for you, Girl. So, wake up.”

…

Freya’s eyes snap open to stare straight into fluorescent lights.

“Oh, thank fuck,” Dean breathes. She turns her head to look at him. He looks haggard. His jaw is covered in stubble, and his eyes are red and blood shot.

“You’re awake,” Sam adds, approaching from her left. He doesn’t look much better than his brother.

“Well, I couldn’t just leave you two. You’re hopeless without me."

“Are you ever going to tell me what you dreamed about when that son of a bitch had you?” Dean asks once Freya is released from the hospital and lounging on a hotel bed.

“Nah. It’s pretty boring shit.” Dean frowns at her.

“I was scared, ya know? I thought that we were going to lose you.” Freya strokes his cheek.

“I didn’t mean to scare you. But you got to be my knight in shining armor. You ganked that bitch and wooed the damsel.”

“Oh, did I?” Dean asks, grinning.

“You bet,” Freya replies, pulling him down for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, guys, if you wanna see the gif added version of any of my stories, check out my Tumblr  
> dee9191994


End file.
